polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Start International Polska
right|250px Start International Polska (dawniej: Przedsiębiorstwo Start International Polska) – polskie studio dźwiękowo-montażowe, filia francuskiego przedsiębiorstwa Hiventy, zajmujące się realizacją audiowizualną dźwięku dla potrzeb telewizji, radia, reklam, gier oraz produkcji filmowych. Start International dysponuje łącznie sześcioma studiami o warunkach akustycznych spełniających najwyższe światowe normy oraz kilkoma pomieszczeniami technicznymi. Przedsiębiorstwo istnieje od 1995 roku, swoją siedzibę ma w Warszawie przy ulicy Cybernetyki 9. Ze studiem współpracowały m.in. takie stacje telewizyjne jak: Ale Kino+, Best Film, Canal+, Cartoon Network, Cinema City, Cyfrowy Polsat, Disney, DreamWorks, Forum Film Poland, Imperial Entertainment Home Video, ITI Film Studio, Kuchnia+, Monolith Films, Planète+, Reader’s Digest, Sony Pictures Studios, SPI International Polska, Telewizja Polska, TVN, United International Pictures, Universal Pictures, Vision Film Distribution, Warner Bros., Disney Channel i Nickelodeon. Zrealizowane polskie wersje Filmy |- | | |''Powrót do Howards End'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |''Samotnicy'' |Paweł Galia |- | |''Niezwykłe przygody małej pandy'' | |- | |1995 |''Benny i Joon'' |Ewa Kania-Grochowska |- |''Fanfan'' |Maria Horodecka |- |''Kalifornia'' |Krzysztof Kołbasiuk |- |''Kalle i anioły'' |Ewa Kania-Grochowska |- |''Księżniczka Caraboo'' | |Ewa Złotowska |- |''Miasteczko Twin Peaks: Ogniu, krocz ze mną'' |- |''Mina Tannenbaum'' |Krzysztof Kołbasiuk |- |''Pokój z widokiem'' | |Maria Horodecka |- |''Przyjaciele Petera'' |- |''Stalowe magnolie'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |''Thelma i Louise'' |Janusz Dymek |- |''Wiedźmy'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |''Wydział Rosja'' |Krzysztof Kołbasiuk |- | |1996 |''Córka d’Artagnana'' |Ewa Złotowska, Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |''Czarny Książę'' |Ewa Kania-Grochowska |- |''Dzieciak do wynajęcia'' |Dobrosława Bałazy |- |''Sommersby'' |Maria Horodecka |- |''Stanley i Iris'' |Dobrosława Bałazy |- |''Szaleństwo króla Jerzego'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |''Zamek w chmurach'' |Dobrosława Bałazy |- | |1997 |''Alex sam w domu'' | |Ewa Złotowska |- |''Rob Roy'' |- | |1998 |''Flubber'' |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |''Lassie'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |''Miłość i wojna'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Szczęśliwy dzień'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |1999 |''Wielki Joe'' |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- | |2000 |''Grinch: Świąt nie będzie'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Król sokołów'' |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |''Wszyscy moi bliscy'' |Ewa Złotowska |- | |2001 |''102 dalmatyńczyki'' | |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |''Mali agenci'' |- |2002 |''Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra'' |- | |2003 |''8. Mila'' |- |''But Manitou'' |- |''Mali agenci 2: Wyspa marzeń'' |- |''Old School'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz'' |Ewa Złotowska |- | |2004 |''Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd'' | |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |''RRRrrrr!!!'' |- |''Wygraj randkę!'' |Marek Robaczewski |- |''Zapłata'' |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- | |2005 |''Rekin i Lava: Przygoda w 3D'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Żony ze Stepford'' |- |2006 |''Niania'' |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- | |2007 |''Most do Terabithii'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Za linią wroga II: Oś zła'' |Paweł Galia |- | |2012 |''Królewna Śnieżka'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Niesamowity Spider-Man'' |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- | |2013 |''Gra Endera'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Powrót na wyspę Nim'' |- | |2014 |''Bella i Sebastian'' | |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |''Niesamowity Spider-Man 2'' |- |''Noe: Wybrany przez Boga'' |Marek Robaczewski |- |''Transformers: Wiek zagłady'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Wojownicze żółwie ninja'' |Grzegorz Drojewski |- |2015 |''Bella i Sebastian 2'' |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- | |2016 |''BFG: Bardzo Fajny Gigant'' |Marek Robaczewski |- |''Bogowie Egiptu'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Łowca i Królowa Lodu'' |- |''Warcraft: Początek'' |- |''Wojownicze żółwie ninja: Wyjście z cienia'' |Grzegorz Drojewski |- | |2017 |''Azyl'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Był sobie pies'' |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |''Jumanji: Przygoda w dżungli'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Power Rangers'' |- |''Transformers: Ostatni rycerz'' |- | |2018 |''Alfa'' | |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |''Bella i Sebastian 3'' |- |''Cudowny chłopak'' |- |''Jurassic World: Upadłe królestwo'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Pacific Rim: Rebelia'' |- |''Piotruś Królik'' |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |''Robin Hood: Początek'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Zabójcze maszyny'' |Grzegorz Drojewski |- | |2019 |''Bumblebee'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Jumanji: Następny poziom'' |- |''Rodzina od zaraz'' |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |2020 |''Doktor Dolittle'' |Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska |- |} Seriale |- | |''A Woman of Independent Means'' |Ewa Złotowska |- | |1995 |''Czy boisz się ciemności?'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Moje tak zwane życie'' |Ewa Kania-Grochowska |- |''Mściciel na harleyu'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Nowe przygody Supermana'' |Paweł Galia, Maria Horodecka |- |''Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie'' | |Paweł Galia |- |''Szaleję za tobą'' |- | |2016 |''Flaked'' |Wojciech Paszkowski |- |''Talia czaruje w kuchni'' |Marek Klimczuk |- |2019 |''Wiedźmin'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |} Gry komputerowe |- | |2001 |''Baldur’s Gate II: Tron Bhaala'' | |Paweł Galia |- |''Diablo II: Lord of Destruction'' |- |''Icewind Dale: Serce zimy'' |- |''Pszczółka Maja: Wielka burza'' | |- |''The Wiggles'' | |- |''Zax: Galaktyczny wojownik'' | |- | |2002 |''Gothic'' | |- |''Hitchcock: Ostatnie cięcie'' | |- |''Kirikou: Afrykańska przygoda'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Królik Bystrzak dla drugoklasisty: Misja na Ser-io'' |- |''Królik Bystrzak dla zerówki: Lot do Balonii'' | |- |''Might and Magic IX'' | |- |''Muminki: W dolinie Muminków'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Pszczółka Maja: Urodzinowa niespodzianka'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Scooby-Doo!: Strachy na lachy'' | |- |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' |Jarosław Boberek |- |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' |Paweł Galia, Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Zabawa z Kubusiem Puchatkiem: Puchatkowe przyjęcie'' | |- | |2003 |''Artur: Konkurs dobrych uczynków'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Gdzie jest Nemo?'' | |- |''Gothic II'' | |- |''I.G.I-2: Covert Strike'' | |- |''Julia: Podróż do przeszłości – Kolorowe lata 60.'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Julia: Podróż do przeszłości – Szalone lata 20.'' |- |''Odjazdowy rajd'' | |- |''Prosiaczek i przyjaciele'' | |- |''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' |Bartosz Wierzbięta |- |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' | |- |''Scooby-Doo!: Miasto duchów'' | |- |''Scooby-Doo!: Piramidalna zagadka'' | |- |''ToCA Race Driver'' |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- |''Tymek: Niczego się nie boję!'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- | |2004 |''Batman: Sprawiedliwość ponad wszystko'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Iniemamocni'' |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- |''Król lew: Powrót do Lwiej Ziemi'' | |- |''Kubusiowe przedszkole'' | |- |''Mój brat niedźwiedź'' | |- |''Richard Burns Rally'' | |- |''Rybki z ferajny'' | |- |''Scooby-Doo! Terror kamiennego smoka'' | |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- |''Scooby-Doo! 2: Potwory na gigancie'' |- |''Shrek 2'' | |- |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- | |2005 |''Age of Empires III'' | |- |''Batman: Toksyczny chłód'' | |- |''Empire Earth II'' | |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- |''Garfield'' |- |''Kurczak Mały'' | |- |''Madagaskar'' | |- | |2006 |''Agent Hugo: RoboRumble'' | |- |''Gothic 3'' | |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker'' | |- |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Noddy: Szykujmy się do szkoły'' | |- |''Pro Evolution Soccer 6'' | |- |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' |Artur Kaczmarski |- |''Viva Piñata'' | |- | |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' |Marek Klimczuk |- |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Maska zdrajcy'' | |- |''Overlord'' | |- |''Scooby-Doo! Kamera! Akcja! Zamęt!'' | |- |''Shrek Trzeci'' | |- |''Test Drive Unlimited'' |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- |''Wiedźmin'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- | |2008 |''Alone in the Dark'' | |- |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' | |- |''Buzz! Quiz TV'' | |- |''Fallout 3'' | |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' |- |''Kung Fu Panda'' | |- |''Mass Effect'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska, Agnieszka Kunikowska |- |''Prince of Persia'' | |- |''Sam & Max: Sezon 1'' |Paweł Galia |- |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' |Sławomir Czwórnóg |- | |2009 |''Dragon Age: Początek'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Mirror’s Edge'' | |- |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Gniew Zehira'' | |- | |2010 |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' | |- |''Disciples III: Odrodzenie'' | |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' |- |''Shrek Forever'' | |- |''The Fight: Lights Out'' | |Maciej Kowalski |- |''The Settlers 7: Droga do królestwa'' |- |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' |- | |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' |- |''Battlefield 3'' |- |''Crysis 2'' |- |''Darkspore'' | |- |''Disciples III: Wskrzeszenie'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Resistance 3'' | |- |''Scooby-Doo! Pierwsze strachy'' | |- |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' |Paweł Galia |- |''Twierdza 3'' | |- |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' |Maciej Kowalski, Elżbieta Kopocińska |- | |2012 |''Antek'' | |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Diablo III'' |- |''Halo 4'' (kampania fabularna) | |- |''Medal of Honor: Warfighter'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Resistance: Burning Skies'' | |- |''Scooby-Doo! Nawiedzone bagno'' | |- |''Sorcery: Świat magii'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' |Paweł Galia |- |''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' | |- |''Wonderbook: Księga czarów'' | |- | |2013 |''Battlefield 4'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Company of Heroes 2'' | |- |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Cienie mroku'' |Paweł Galia |- |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' |Michał Skarżyński, Maciej Kowalski |- |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn'' |Paweł Galia |- |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Hearthfire'' | |- | |2014 |''AION'' | |- |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Enemy Front'' | |- |''Hearthstone'' | |- |''Sid Meier’s Civilization: Beyond Earth'' | |- |''Sunset Overdrive'' | |- | |2015 |''Battlefield Hardline'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Dying Light'' |Marek Klimczuk |- |''Everybody’s Gone to the Rapture'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''FIM Speedway Grand Prix 15'' | |- |''Halo 5: Guardians'' | |- |''Heroes of the Storm'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Might & Magic: Heroes VII'' | |- |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' |Maciej Kowalski |- | |2016 |''Champions of Anteria'' | |- |''Dishonored 2'' |Maciej Kowalski, Andrzej Chudy |- |''Doom'' |Marek Klimczuk |- |''Dying Light: The Following'' | |- |''Might & Magic: Heroes VII – Trial by Fire'' | |- |''Overwatch'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Starcraft II: Nova Covert Ops'' | |- | |2017 |''Diablo III: Przebudzenie nekromantów'' | |Maciej Kowalski |- |''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' |- |''Horizon Zero Dawn'' |Maciej Kowalski, Marek Klimczuk, Marcin Bartkiewicz |- |''StarCraft: Remastered'' | |Maciej Kowalski |- | |2018 |''Frantics'' |- |''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' |Marek Klimczuk |- |2019 |''Days Gone'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |} Filmy animowane |- | |1996 |''Goofy na wakacjach'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |''Kolorowe melodie'' (segmenty Była taka zima, Mały Tut, Porywający rytm samby) |Dobrosława Bałazy |- |1997 |''Zakochany kundel'' |Maria Piotrowska |- |1998 |''Książę Egiptu'' |Izabella Falewiczowa |- |1999 |''Piękna i Bestia: Zaczarowany świat Belli'' | |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |2000 |''Uciekające kurczaki'' |- |2002 |''Piękna i Bestia'' |- | |2003 |''Król lew'' (dokrętki z 2003 r.) |- |''Spirited Away: W krainie bogów'' |- |2004 |''Van Helsing: Londyńskie zlecenie'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2010 |''Ostatni władca wiatru'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2014 |''Winx Club. Tajemnica morskich głębin'' ||Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- | |2016 |''Kubo i dwie struny'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Sekretne życie zwierzaków domowych'' |Marek Robaczewski |- | |2017 |''Emotki: Film'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |''Kocur'' | |- |} Seriale animowane |- |2005 |''Megas XLR'' |Dariusz Dunowski |- |2013 |''Miasteczko South Park'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2014 |''Wujcio Dobra Rada'' |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |2015 |''BoJack Horseman'' |Maciej Kowalski, Mariusz Arno Jaworowski |- |2016 |''Overwatch'' |Maciej Kowalski |- | |2017 |''Brickleberry'' |Grzegorz Drojewski |- |''Rick i Morty'' |Mariusz Arno Jaworowski |- | |2018 |''Noddy: Detektyw w krainie zabawek'' | |- |''Paradise PD'' |Mariusz Arno Jaworowski |- |''Rozczarowani'' |Grzegorz Drojewski |- |} Kategoria:Studia nagraniowe